mindhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Morris Redding
Morris Redding is the Police Chief in Atlanta. History Atlanta Child Murders Redding met Holden and Bill when they came to Atlanta to investigate the kidnapping of Earl Terrell. They were waiting for a ransom call to come in to tell them how to get Earl back, so they set up a trap and trace on Earl's aunt's phone and waited. After four hours, no call had come in, so they gave up for the night and Commissioner Brown told Holden the FBI had to leave because they no longer had jurisdiction. ("Episode 2.4") Later, Beverly Belt, Earl's mother, was called to the station to listen to a recording of a call that came in saying where they could find another body. They wanted her to say if it was the same guy who made the other call, but she said she couldn't tell because they all sounded the same. After she was gone, Holden said the man on the call wasn't their guy, because the Klan wouldn't wait until the 18th victim to claim responsibility. Redding wasn't convinced and sent a team out to look for the body. After hours of searching, they found no bodies and he called off the search and went to brief the mayor. He later agreed to use recruits to fill out teams to go look back into previous cases and talk to people who might have seen something. They later found a body and nearby, a magazine with fingerprints. They got a warrant to arrest Pickett Yarborough and search his truck. ("Episode 2.6") Holden later had an idea to hold a vigil for some of the victims, knowing the killer wouldn't be able to resist attending. They could look for people who fit their profile. STOP agreed to place memorial in two places along their march route and pause for a short prayer, but due to bureaucracy, they weren't able to get the crosses in time and the move failed. ("Episode 2.7") They started looking into the Klan, hoping it would lead them to something. They got a recording of two brothers talking about Lubie Geter, but Redding wanted to make sure it was solid before bringing them in. Holden's next idea to trap the killer was to put out a call for extra security at the benefit concert that was being held. The killer would apply and they could find him that way. That also fell through. Finally, when the bodies started getting dumped in the rivers, they used recruits to help them stake out the bridges every night. On the last night before the operation was shut down, a recruit heard a splash as a car drove over the bridge. This led to them talking to Wayne Williams, the person who was driving over the bridge at the time. ("Episode 2.8") Wayne Williams became a person of interest in the case, but they didn't have enough to arrest him, so they continued to gather evidence. Ultimately, the Atlanta Police swooped in and made the arrest. Redding was present at the press conference where they talked about the cases being closed and the investigations being suspended after Wayne Williams was charged with two of the murders. ("Episode 2.9") Career He is the Police Chief in Atlanta. Gallery Episodic 2x04MorrisRedding.png|Episode 2.4 2x06MorrisRedding.png|Episode 2.6 2x07MorrisRedding.png|Episode 2.7 2x08MorrisRedding.png|Episode 2.8 2x09MorrisRedding.png|Episode 2.9 Appearances Category:Characters Category:S2 Characters